


Time Is No Friend

by Canablah



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Gwen I love you so much, Gwen Stacy feels, Peter Parker Little Shit, Romance in the park, Spidey Sense, Sticky Fingers, Young Love, an age old game of cops and robbers, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Peter both have busy schedules and busy lives. When they finally touch in the midst of hectic crime-fighting and paper-writing, time stops. Only for a minute, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is No Friend

“Peter.” One soft call from a drained Gwen Stacy coming up. She knew he was here because this had been one of their notorious meeting spots for, well, ever. And Gwen could tell by the footprint gravel marks mysteriously disappearing into a brick wall that a certain half man half Araneae was lurking just around the corner. Literally lurking, if she knew him right. And Peter never failed when predictability came into play but tonight, so far, he hadn’t answered any calls or slung any texts and she was getting really tired of scrawling spider puns on his graduation card because, she had to face it, that got a little old; especially when he wasn’t there to banter back and forth with. On top of final reports, college application upon college application and preparing for each and every interview she had gone to in the past five days - already readying for a bright, grand future was Gwen Stacy - she also had Peter to worry about. God forgive her, though, because he worried about her ten times more often and had, not to mention, an abundance of problems - way more than her - weighing him down. Being a superhero had its merits but getting beat to a bloody mess and left to squirm in pain through the the healing process, which was itchy as well, wasn’t one.

“Peter.” This one came out as a sigh even though she regretted her exasperation. Really, she should have been running into his arms right now, though. Running and jumping and pulling off the mask and kissing and everything that she had wanted to do to him before he had bundled her in the blanket that morning and left her drooling into her pillow with warm sunlight free to trickle out over her bare shoulders. But she remembered, wholly, the kiss he had left on the right patch of skin before that, replacing the soft heat for just a moment with a cool tongue. Gwen smiled.

“Spidey mannn,” she sang. “Spidey spidey. Here spidey spidey.” Still no dice. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, tapping an impatient foot and wondering if he had encountered some little old lady who had her purse stolen or some psycho-just-escaped-from-prison-deal. Alone time was rare. But, then again, she guessed seeing the amazing Spiderman was just an as equally infrequent event. No exception for those of the girlfriend variety. Gwen turned around on the blistering heel of her foot, resolved to walk home before her feet transformed into one huge blister and just wait for him to show up. She made it halfway down the lit path.

A hand covered the screech from her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, tugging her into a solid, lean body. “Uh uh uh, where do you think you’re going?

She laughed and wriggled around to face him, her eyes crinkling up at the edges. “Thought you were off fighting crime?” she guessed when he had uncovered her mouth, bringing both arms up to secure around firm shoulders.

“I’ll let Batman take over for tonight. He seems underworked.”

“Are you aware that he lives in Gotham?” she asked, raising a light eyebrow and scratching the back of his scalp.

Peter purred, suddenly Catman despite the spider logo on the front of his suit, and pressed himself into her fingers. “Which is in New York, right?”

“You could be right,” she shrugged, smiling at him.

“That’s just like you, getting me off topic before I even have a chance to get into character.” He pulled her feet up off the ground and she was grateful for the chance to get off them after a half hour of walking in flats.

“What are you talking about?” She kissed his chin, the scratchy stubble tickling her lips and making her nose crinkle and her teeth scrape across them.

“Criminal activity,” he explained. “Your criminal activity, to be exact.”

She chuckled. “And exactly what is this criminal act I’ve so heinously committed, Spidey?”

“Oh, c’mon, I hadn’t thought of that yet,” he whined.

“So you couldn’t bother forming a plot?”

“There’s no point in trying to distract me, Miss. I know that you took it.”

“You just don’t know what it is?” she nodded, grinning.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Even so, a little half-smile was forming across his mouth.

“Okay, hero boy,” she played, wondering if that was even the right thing that sexy girl villains said; not that girl villains had to be sexy. “You’re right, I did take it. And I’ll never tell you where - or what - it is. So, you can just forget it right now.”

“Hero boy, really?” he snorted.

“Hey spandex butt, I’m trying.”

He laughed. It was low and innocent and so Peter. She loved it. She kissed him in the middle of it, though, taking the gruff sound out of his mouth and into hers.

Peter’s widened eyes fluttered closed for a moment while she threaded her hands through his hair and tugged on his scalp with nails that had been bitten off from long hours of SAT taking and study-induced coffee binges. Gwen sighed and he set her back onto her feet, taking a part of her smooth face in both hands and plucking her from his own lips. She pouted. “Live a little.”

“You are attempting to distract me,” he reminded, eyes set with determination.

“Am not,” she told him, sticking out her tongue.

“What is this, kindergarten?”

“No, if it were kindergarten I’d have kicked your ass and stolen your legos by now.” She slapped his chest playfully.

“Alright.” Peter sighed dramatically and dropped her face. He pulled away from her and stood with arms folded over his chest; over that black, shiny Spider. “I’ve tried reasoning with you, but..”

“But?” She did her best eyelash flutter.

“You leave me no choice.” He looked off into the distance, across the water glinting with heavy city light, and then raked a gloved hand through his hair.

“I’m sure-” she started, halfway through the sentence when interrupted by a grab for her waist by a pair of wriggling hands.

Squealing, Gwen pounced away from him, taking off through the grass with one Spiderman hot on her tail. When he caught her - well, when he felt like catching her - he wrestled her to the ground and dug his hands into her sides while she wailed with laughter, hissing at him and swearing more than she ever had in the years he’d known her.

“Peter!” she screeched, kicking her heels into the grass, trying to squirm away from the madness. “Peter! Stopppit! I hateyou!”

He ran his hands over her ribs, just a little bit too fast for her to catch with her own, and then down again, her shirt following the movement, skirt already bunched up and hair an absolute wreck. If she were looking in a mirror, she might care, but right now she was too focused on making him stop tickling her.

“I-I’m gonna te-ell your au-unt!” She bawled, not exactly laughing as much as shrieking the word “no” and giving her body all the momentum it needed to fling him off.

“Oh, are you?” he laughed, pressing his fingers under her arms. “Threatening.”

She clamped down on his hands, mouth opening in a little ‘o’ of hopeless defeat. “Nah- no! Peeter! C-cmon...”

“Tell me where it is and maybe I’ll have mercy,” he suggested, shrugging his shoulders in a lazy way that would have made her mad if she wasn’t otherwise occupied.

“Y-you stuhhpid-” he put his hand over her mouth, closing off the babble

“Wait, shhh,” he told her.

“Wha-” she started. Of course, how could she really mind when he had stopped tickling her.\?

Gwen listened close, watching Peter’s face hovering above hers, contorted in concentration.

She almost smiled, but then she heard the sound of barking dogs near by. A man’s voice, barely loud enough to hear over the soft wind blowing through the park, rang out to her left. She turned her head to hear. “Over here! I heard it over here-”

The man stumbled around the corner just in time to see an empty patch of dented grass and a soda can precariously balanced on a picnic bench. His dog, Spot - because who wouldn’t love a dog named spot? - barked once and looked up. The man followed the trail of his eyes but there was nothing. He shrugged and dragged the puppy back around the bend, shaking his head at the rambunctious little thing. “Thought I heard a lady..”

* * *

 

“You are an absolute,” she growled, “awful human being. And I hate you absolutely. And, another thing-”

It was her turn to lose her voice to Peter when he kissed her and, she would tell him, she decided, how much of a dumbass he was after he was done sucking on her bottom lip and making her toes curl when his teeth grazed along the underside of the sensitive skin there. Yeah, after all that.

“Pe-”

He took her back with him, walking so that her feet didn’t have to touch the floor and unbuttoning her shirt. Gwen reached up to tug at the spandex cinching the muscle of his neck and he huffed. Letting her buttons go for a minute and stepping away as soon as the back of her thighs met mattress and she fumbled back into it, he tugged off the top, trailing hairline and sharp hipbones finally revealed and making their way towards her. Gwen didn’t watch. She crawled to the end of the bed and tried to grab his shoulders while he hopped away, pulling the suffocating material off his thighs at long last and then, in a final show and tease for her, gave one, long stretch.

“You’re dirty,” she said when he jumped on top of her.

“You like it,” he teased, pushing her shoulders back and grabbing both legs before she could fall, pulling her to the edge with him and snaking a leg between her legs. He smirked when she wiggled down so that her skirt was bunched up around one of his bare thighs so she could press against him. She sat up on her elbows while he went to work with the tiny buttons again, using sticky fingers to his advantage, but not too much. And that’s why she decided she would help him. She brought one hand up, but he swatted it back down. She groaned, throwing her head back and letting both arms collapse into the cushion beneath her. He brought his mouth down and lapped her collar bone. Down from there, his teeth the only source of her squirming and rutting on the occasion that he grazed them, accidentally, over her soft skin. Pantene shampoo, Dove soap, simple Gwen. But the artificial taste and smell did little to mask the original and he lingered with his lips just to draw that particular one out. He liked it the best. She moaned, hands clumsy now, threaded through his hair, a silent urge for more. For once, Gwen was thankful she had to skip the family vacation this year and stay home for life-duties instead. And Peter was thankful for that, too.

He loved when he could make her moan without reserve. Although her squeaks and whimpers were cute, he liked to, occasionally, see what other sounds he could wrestle from her throat.

At the last button, she sprang from her position and helped him wrangled the blouse off. Then, impatient, she went to her bra. When he pushed her hand back this time, she groaned. It was a why-are-you-so-much-faster-than-me-you-butthead groan. He chuckled, still sucking on exposed skin.

“I want you,” she told him after a moment, her breath heavy, big blue eyes blinking down at him and blown with arousal. He felt her skin tighten, heard her heart and her breath and her blood rush and smiled.

“You have me, Gwen.”

“No, like, want you,” she detailed, rolling her eyes.

He unhooked her bra and latched onto one soft nipple in one move.

She abandoned her earlier request and hissed a ‘yesss’, dragging his head lower in request.

He obliged and planted his mouth around the little thing, determined to have it hard and throbbing by the time his tongue was done flicking over the tip.

Gwen moaned, writhed, whimpered, eyes closing so slowly.

And then he stopped.

With a cry of frustration, she sat up with her bra still hanging around her shoulders, her lips swollen and pulled into a frown. “What?”

He was already pulling on the bottom half of the suit. “I’m sorry,” he told her. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“You did this last night too,” she said, hiding the desperation in her voice too well for his liking.

“I’m awful, I know.” He took her face and laid a gentle kiss on her mouth. “So stay awake, okay? I’ll make it up to you.” And, as he was backing away: “stay awake, Gwen.”

“Peter-” she started, voice hitched on a whine.

“Ten minutes.” Out the window her Spidey went, leaving her open and frustrated.She stood up and stripped the rest of the way, throwing her clothes on the floor carelessly instead of folding them neatly. Grabbing a night shirt and some shorts from her dresser, she slipped it on and turned on the light. The book that had been laying on her nightstand would be her company until more the more lively kind arrived, she decided, opening it up to the dog-eared page and trying to keep her eyes open. However, that was a little hard without incentive. But, She tried. She really did.

As soon as Peter landed on the balcony, he knew she was asleep. The even breath, the snores she would never admit happened (ever) and, not to mention, the sprawled form across her bed. For a moment, he wanted to wake her, but then realized that it was a horrible idea. Busy girl, busy life. Him too. They both needed some well deserved sleep. Maybe this time they could have it until one or two.

Pulling off the suit, Peter dropped it down on top of her clothes, noting the lacey pair of underwear, tiny and cream colored, equipped with little bow and all just for him. He cringed at it, half part guilt and half part searing, horrible want. “I’ll get over it,” he whispered, opening up her closet and pulling out the emergency t-shirt and boxer shorts - classy - that had been stored there specifically for ‘Spiderman usage’ and grinning unreservedly when he realized that the t-shirt was not there.. Currently, its owner was a certain drooling blonde who was really gonna have to scooch over if she expected him to crawl in there with her.

Deciding for cuddling minus a shirt, he padded over to the bed and picked Gwen up as gentle as he could manage. Which was pretty gentle, as far as he could gauge, because her breath seemed to hitch for a second before returning to deep rumbles.

Pulling the covers back with one arm, he switched off the light, tucked her into him and crawled under her comforter. One arm under her head, the other wrapped around her waist, it was unbearably comfortable. And dreamland, although far away, seemed very inviting. Pete laid with her until his snore was matching the tempo of her own. Well, maybe a bit quieter.


End file.
